fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Missfortune1313
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanboy & Chum Chum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Missfortune1313 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Happy2432 (Talk) 01:23, November 19, 2011 So, you're new to this wiki, huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the user Happy2432, and I'm pleased to meet you. Someday, I hope you follow in mine and other's footsteps, and I'm glad to initiate you into the wiki family. Happy2432 02:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for being mean to you earlier. Friends? Happy2432 02:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, can you help me out with the episode editing? The following episodes arn't created or not finished yet. Will you be willing to help me make and work on them? Happy2432 14:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) #Monster in the Mist #Brain Drain #Fanboyfriend #The Janitor's Apprentice #Stan Arctica #The Sword in the Throne Well...you shouldn't add a lot of details that don't have to do with the show. Be careful what you edit. And PS: remember to put your signiture so I know you're talking. Happy2432 02:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll only delete it if it's nothing to do with the show. That one was. If you keep this up, I'm going to block you. Happy2432 22:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY2432 IF YOU ARE READING THIS I WANT ASK YOU WHY YOU BLOCKED ME I DINT DO ANYTHING WRONG I see that. However, I didn't like the edits you did to the Kyle and Kids in the Hall pages. I'll only unblock you if you swear-promise to me-that you'll be careful what you edit and use it only for spell-checking, plots and anything to do with episode making. Also, try using your editing wisley. Do you promise? Happy2432 23:33, before i answer that i got to ask how is: this is the eighth episode where kyle has warmed to fbacc a problem? Well, yeah. It doesn't count as an actual trivia post. Besides, Kyle is a friend in almost every episode. NOW do you swear? Happy2432 00:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ok truce? truce. Happy2432 00:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Just relaxin. By the way, I have a few things to say: Number 1: the trivia where Kyle has warmed up to Fanboy and Chum Chum a number of times doesn't count, due to the many friendship moments they share. Number 2: a 'British Characters' category doesn't count as an actual category. And number 3: remember to use the 'signature' button or four tilds to sign your message so I know who you are, like what the others do. Happy2432 19:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That's great, but I don't know when it will air in the US. Happy2432 17:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've heard someone uploaded the Tooth or Scare episode a few days ago. It already aired in Austrialia, but I don't know whan it will air in the US. I'd watch the episode online, but i don't want to spoil it ;-{ Happy2432 17:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) That's great, but when will it air in the US? Happy2432 02:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC)